


A Single word

by Ravensandstars



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensandstars/pseuds/Ravensandstars
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: i’m a sucker for the captain and alison’s relationship (they’re literally such cute buddies), and also a sucker for making my fave characters (ie the captain) suffer, so i’d love to see some hurt/comfort with the two of them
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Single word

It all began with Julian. How couldn’t it, after all the man had the mouth of a sailor and no tact to be seen. 

Allison had been out of the house then, and Mike was zipping around the house as he checked on some problem areas of the house, clad in a pair of bright pink joggers. They’d been a gag gift from a friend, he’d said to Allison, and were quite amusing all things considered. Lady Button had scoffed, but the smile tugging at her lips told another story. 

It was the first time Mike had worn them, in any case, and Julian just had to open his mouth. 

“Damn, I thought he’d be afraid of looking like a pouf- no offence Cap.”

“Oh come on Julian,” Pat scolded. Kitty gasped aloud, and Mary merely shook her head.

The Captain, on the other hand, felt the blood freeze in his veins. 

_they couldn’t...I’ve only told Allison...have I been so obvious?!_

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what any of you are going on about. In any case...I have some important business to get to.” The Captain said, pleased that he managed to keep his voice even and steady. Pat tried to call out to him, but he merely ignored his concerned voice and made his way to the garden. 

Mike was pulling weeds, grumbling about something or other, as The Captain leaned against the wall. If his heart still beat, he was sure it would be having palpitations. It was not even the word that got to him so much, he had heard far worse in the army, but rather his friends’ reactions. He understood, of course, that they were defending him. Still, he would rather have had them not react at all. The Captain was not a man who enjoyed having such...traits so openly spoken of. 

When Allison returned, The Captain was still on the same spot, absentmindedly watching the patch of grass that Mike had long since vacated. Her brows furrowed for a moment, but then she walked on in side. For a few moments there were voices, too far to hear properly, then the sound of footsteps and the front door opening. 

“So...wanna talk about it?” Allison stood on the wall beside the captain, her lips turned into a rueful smile.

“Hardly anything to talk about, is there?” he replied with a shrug. Allison let out a mirthless laugh. 

“You shouldn’t listen to him, y’know-”

“I do not care one bit what Julian says,” The Captain interrupted, a flash of annoyance running red hot through his chest, “ and neither should they. I hardly need to be defended from anyone!” The Captain would have been breathing hard by now if he was alive. Instead. he just hit a fist against his knee in frustration.

“Ahh, I understand now. I know you don’t like a big fuss, Cap. I’m sure they had your best interests at heart,” Allison replies.

“Well, I wish they hadn’t! Well...what I mean to say is...” The Captain fell silent. Allison merely laughed.

“Yeah, I get it, they can be a bit much sometimes, we all can,” she replied with a wink. 

As Allison moved to leave, The Captain called her name. She turned around with a raised eyebrow. 

“I just...want to say thank you...for understanding. No one could ask for a better second in command.” 

Allison let out a long laugh. 

“My pleasure, Cap, my pleasure.”


End file.
